Supergirl - El proyecto Kal
by carlosfernandez
Summary: Kara Zor El es una chica del planeta Krypton que aspira ser parte del cuerpo de exploración planetaria. En cuanto es aceptada, le anuncian ser parte de una misión secreta aprobada por el consejo y liderada por Jor El, su tío, un miembro importante del consejo científico de Krypton. Kara pronto descubrirá que Krypton oculta muchas más historias de las que parece.


**El proyecto Kal**

 **I**

 **Emoción en medio del misterio**

Amanece ya con la extraña luz clara y la sensación de ligereza que me deja la tierra. Sentir los rayos del Sol que acarician este planeta me hace sentir vigorizada y necesito dar un paseo. Llevo ya algún tiempo aquí y no me acostumbro a los absurdos títulos que le ponen las personas de este lugar a lo que no entienden; a lo diferente. Es hora de salir y ser como los demás por un rato, sin explosiones, sin personas gritando ese ridículo apodo y sobretodo sin la carga que lleva en este planeta de moral tan peculiar ese indefinido asunto de ser un "héroe".

Aquí en este nuevo planeta cuyas costumbres y forma de vida son de lo más primitivas, me llaman Linda; nombre que no me disgusta demasiado pero igualmente no me gusta. Aquí hay mucho que aprender y una de las cosas son este millón de lenguas que maneja una misma raza. ¿No es extraño eso? Cada que camino en estas calles me entero que hay "inmigrantes" y sin embargo son de la misma especie y en el mismo planeta. Y mientras bebo una malteada que compro con "dinero" en un pequeño parque con mi mejor amiga Bárbara Gordon, además del millar de conversaciones que puedo escuchar en mi descontrol de mi propio cuerpo recién adquirido, inician mis recuerdos de Krypton a emanar con estruendosa necesidad de arruinarme el día.

Kara— me llama por mi verdadero nombre mi amable amiga. — ¿Todo en orden?

Si. — me sostengo la cabeza. — aún duele un poco vivir en la ciudad con tanto ruido.

Ni lo digas, si yo que no tengo buen oído estoy sufriendo con todo este estrés, no imagino cómo debe estar tu cabeza.

Creo que explotará en cualquier momento. — sorbo malteada. — Kal dice que "es fácil una vez que aprendes a dominarlo". — mi primo, él no sabe de lo que habla usualmente.

Tranquila, respira profundo y trata de concentrarte como te enseñó.

Una hoja de diario se estrella contra mis pies que calzan uno de los buenos inventos terrícolas; los converse all stars. Noto que habla de otra de mis "hazañas" que al parecer son un problema para la economía local. " _Supergirl nuevamente destroza todo en medio de rescate"_ y es que en este planeta son adictos a la ficción económica a la que llaman dinero; jamás encabeza el diario con " _Salvó a 300 personas"_ , siempre inician por lo más importante para ellos.

Todo este dolor de cabeza me lleva al punto de esta historia: mi pasado. Necesito contar esto a alguien un poco más interesado en Krypton que Kal, a quien parece no importarle demasiado. Así que, debo empezar por donde todo empezó para mí…

Tenía catorce años y un gran entusiasmo por la exploración planetaria, por lo que mi padre me llevó a ver el aterrizaje de Lara Lor Van, quien llegaba de una misión a la que su propio esposo y mi tío la había enviado. Ella era una mujer bastante imponente, con cabello rizado y una voz gruesa que demandaba respeto. El vehículo que la transportaba era una enorme cúpula de la que salían varias… "pinzas" — que lengua tan particularmente limitada esta — y una gran columna de niebla salía despedida de varios propulsores. Llegó en un espectacular y muy rojo atardecer de Krypton a la vista Jor El, mi estimado tío, el increíblemente apuesto general Zod y varios soldados junto a un par de miembros del consejo que la aguardaban.

Lara salió con su acostumbrada elegancia de la imponente creación de su esposo caminando con gran tranquilidad. Jor El con su peculiar comportamiento hacia ella, le abrazó y besó con efusividad y le dio la bienvenida a casa. Yo esperaba tras la fila de expectantes, algo bajita, con mi cabello ondeándose en mi rostro por el viento que había en la punta de la torre. Mi padre me tenía abrazada y me sonreía al ver mi emoción, supongo, algo enternecido por mi infantil asombro ante algo tan común como la exploración espacial.

¡Bienvenida! — le dio el saludo acostumbrado mi padre con una caravana mientras ella salía de en medio de la multitud con Jor El al lado. — espero tu viaje diera grandes frutos.

¡Zor! ¿Cómo estás? — devolvió el saludo — ¡Y Kara! ¡Por Rao! ¡Cómo crecen estos niños en una corta ausencia!

¡Tia Lara! — la abracé. — me he integrado al cuerpo de exploradores, aunque papá no está muy de acuerdo.

Me encantará entrenarte cuando termines con la defensa personal. — me tomó del hombro y me miraba con una dulzura poco usual en krypton.

Yo le enseñaré todo lo que tengo en el asunto de la batalla. — interrumpió la profunda voz del general Zod. — Ella es especial. — me observó con sus ojos profundos y sus cejas bien pobladas.

Hablaremos de eso luego. — se metió con velocidad mi tío Jor El— Lara necesita descansar. Kara, Zor, ha sido un deleite que vinieran; hablaremos del futuro de esta bella jovencita muy pronto.

Mientras se iban, Lara, Zod y Jor El se separaron del grupo y fueron hablando del viaje en voz baja. Alcancé a escuchar un poco por mi no tan buen hábito de meterme donde no me llaman. Al parecer cierta autoridad insoportable había detenido a Lara en su intento de exploración de un nuevo sistema. Los Linterna Verde nos tenían limitado el movimiento a los kryptonianos. Yo ya sabía de ellos, eran una especie de policía espacial y en nombre de "lo que es bueno" hacían que todos en la galaxia nos detestaran. Decían que los kryptonianos éramos peligrosos y xenofóbicos y por algunos incidentes del pasado en la historia colonial de krypton, consideraban que nuestros métodos eran muy cuestionables.

¿Por qué limitaban nuestros movimientos? No tengo idea. De hecho, casi no tengo idea de nada a excepción de mi desprecio por los Linterna Verde. Pero claro, una niña como yo y a esta edad no iba a entender mucho de materia de política. Sólo se me ocurría que nosotros debíamos defendernos de estos atentados contra la soberanía de Krypton, pero ese no era mi problema por ahora.

Mi padre y yo subimos al vehículo aerodeslizador más viejo del mundo. Mi padre decía que era un clásico y nos permitía conocer las ya no tan utilizadas carreteras del viejo Krypton. Nos dirigíamos a Argo, una ciudad ubicada un poco elevada y que nos protegía de una extraña contaminación que venía desde el centro del planeta y que aún algunos científicos trataban de entender; aunque mi padre decía que Jor El tenía ya la respuesta. Mi tío tenía fama de ser una persona muy acertada y muy lista.

Nos esperaba en casa mi madre Alura con unas noticias fantásticas. Tenía en sus manos la tarjeta que me llevaría lejos, tal como yo quería. Junto al cristal de la información que requería para incorporarme al cuerpo, la tarjeta me daba la bienvenida y anunciaba que en tres días debía presentarme ante el consejo.

Esto es poco ortodoxo Zor El — inquiría mi madre. — ¿Por qué quieren que ella se presente ante el consejo si solo planea ser una exploradora?

No lo sé — la mirada de mi padre cambió repentinamente. — déjame ver la tarjeta y ve a revisar el cristal Kara.

Si papá. — salí muy emocionada.

Esto tiene que ser una artimaña de Jor El. Voy a hablar con él de inmediato. — respondía mi padre con seriedad mientras yo me alejaba.

En mi habitación personal, conecté el cristal a la terminal y acto seguido una serie de puntos diminutos como de luz salieron disparados como un espray directo a mi rostro. Otros de ellos exploraban la habitación. Mientras, una voz salía de la terminal.

Contenido exclusivo para Kara Zor El, confirmación adquirida.

Wow, me hace sentir especial.

Bienvenida a las fuerzas de exploración planetaria Kara Zor El.

Hola y gracias — respondí con emoción a la máquina.

Tu entrenamiento será intenso. Se te ha asignado una misión especial. Si decides aceptarla, estarás al mando de Jor El, de tu misma casa, para el proyecto secreto por la supremacía de Krypton.

Eso suena importante. ¿De qué se trata?

Los detalles de este proyecto me son desconocidos. Se te ampliará información conforme avance la misión. Es imperativo que se mantenga en secreto; tu primera orden es no dar ni una sola palabra de esto.

¿Y si no acepto la asignación?

Estás obligada por orden del consejo a aceptar esta asignación. ¿Tienes más preguntas?

No, estoy bien.

De acuerdo. Procedo a enseñarte el plan de adiestramiento que seguirás, iniciando con tu entrenamiento militar con el general Dru Zod.

La máquina me explicó todo, de lo que estaré hablando mientras transcurre la historia para no confundirlos con nombres extraños o títulos desconocidos. En todo caso, el entrenamiento era repentino y debía someterme a estricto monitoreo de mi tío. La emoción no era fácil de contener al escuchar que Lara sería mi mentora. Tuve que llamar a mi amiga Antora Mer para contarle que finalmente cumpliría mi sueño.

Acceso a la red Brainiac. — prendí la consola cristálica.

Accesando. Bienvenida Kara Zor El, soy Brainiac. — contestó una voz masculina. — ¿En qué puedo servirte hoy?

Comunícame con Antora Mer, en Kandor.

Buscando a Antora Mer, espera un momento por favor Kara.

Gracias Brainiac.

¿Kara? — apareció Antora como si estuviera sentada frente a mí en puntos que emanaban de un cristal.

¡Antora! ¡Soy parte del cuerpo de exploración planetaria!

¡INCREIBLE! — saltó de emoción — ¡Dime que podrás entrenarte con Lara!

¡EN PERSONA!

¡RAO PODEROSO! ¡Debes estar que caes desmayada!

Efectivamente amiga.

A mí no me han respondido de mi solicitud para el ejército.

Ya responderán, creo que están ocupados con las exploraciones, han mandado muchas últimamente.

Pero con esos Linterna tratando de entorpecer a Krypton no vamos a lograr nada tan fácil.

Algunos miembros del consejo no están de acuerdo en contradecir a los Linterna Verde según me han dicho.

Pues no entiendo por qué. ¿Quién los nombró autoridad? Los Kryptonianos tenemos un entendimiento mucho más elevado y Brainiac no tiene nada que envidiarle a su red de anillos.

Es cierto, pero al final verán su error y entenderán que Krypton es un aliado para que la galaxia sea más próspera.

Son unos pedantes, claro que jamás entenderán. Como sea, ¿Y ya sabes quiénes son tus compañeros?

No tengo idea. Espero saberlo pronto, supongo que me lo dirán eso al llegar allá.

Para entenderlo bien, Brainiac es una especie de internet pero tiene algo que podríamos llamar consciencia y se ocupa de obtener el saber del universo; tarea que le llevará toda su existencia, pero hace un buen trabajo y nos ayuda mucho en Krypton para todo tipo de tareas y por supuesto para nuestra educación.

Me acosté a dormir y noté que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Mi padre entró con un vaso y una actitud algo melancólica. Se sentó a los pies de mi cama y me pidió que me sentara.

Hola Kari-Kara — así solía tratarme con cariño. —te traje algo de beber antes de acostarte.

Espero que esta vez no tenga el terrible sabor del de hace unos días.

Nada de eso, es el que te gusta. — lo tomé y bebí un poco. Sabía parecido a la cereza pero con un amargo en el fondo.

¿Por qué me llamarían del consejo? — su rostro se puso aún más rígido.

Hablé con Jor El pero no quiso dejarme en claro nada. Debe ser algún secreto.

¿Por qué te ocultaría algo a ti?

No lo sé, pero yo también oculto algunas cosas, no confío en el consejo.

¿Por qué? Nos han protegido bien durante siglos.

Bueno hija, a veces, la calma y estabilidad son los signos de las peores enfermedades. Hay mucho en Krypton de lo que no sabes y ni siquiera Brainiac te lo dirá.

No creo que tengan muchos secretos.

¿Y por qué debemos ocultar que irás al consejo? La tarjeta ya se particularizó y decía que…

Es un estricto secreto bajo sanción del consejo.

Exacto.

No me asustes papá, yo sé que el tío Jor El y la tía Lara no permitirán que me hagan nada terrible o me pongan en riesgo alguno.

Confío más en Lara. Con Jor El tengo un problema importante para confiar.

¿Cuál es?

Se parece a mí. — terminé de beber.

Papá se quedó en silencio un rato y me recibió el vaso. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Duerme bien. Mañana irás con una armadura nueva.

¡Nueva!

Claro que sí Kari… totalmente nueva.

¿Crees que se acaben las buenas noticias?

Más pronto de lo que crees. Por eso siempre hay que aprovechar al máximo cuando llegan y dejarte embargar por ellas. Duerme bien. — salió de mi habitación personal.

Yo me quedé mirando al techo y emocionada, logré pegar el ojo después de un rato de imaginar planetas, entrenamientos e incluso lo que ocurriría en la sala del consejo. No tenía idea que comenzaría a involucrarme en un asunto mucho más escabroso y hasta mortal.


End file.
